Between the Lines
by Blade Seeker
Summary: Rain Kalen and Claire Farron had known each other since birth. From the days before Anima appeared on Bodhum, follow them as they battle to save Cocoon as l'Cie, and struggle to find again the meaning of living. A FanFiction of the beautifully written game: Final Fantasy XIII.
1. Chapter 1: Comrades

_Author's Note: Hiya all! This is a story i've been playing back and forth in my head for about 7-8 months now (even before I came across ); it just took an accidental online trip that brought me to this website, that I finally decided to pen it down._

_Please** R&R**! Would appreciate any comments, or feedback. I sincerely apologise if my writing is kinda strange, probably because I haven't written seriously in a long time (and I mean a VERY long time) - although you **can** pick on my writing if you really want to. *shrugs* I'm working to make it better over time, and will probably make small edits here and there where it's required. _

_Kudos to the Square Enix team, that created an entirely beautiful 'cast' and world.  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XIII does not in any part belong to me. Credits go to Square Enix, that name that created the entire Final Fantasy Series._

_Enjoy!__  
_

* * *

**PART I**

**"Never forget who you are, or where you came from."**

* * *

**Chapter One: Comrades**

_Comrades. The world is a war waiting to happen. No one can go through it alone and survive well enough to tell its beautiful tale. The trust of another soul speaks words one cannot even fathom to put together._

* * *

The young raven haired boy sat by the waters, allowing the ebbing flow of waves wash past his toes. He wiggled them and watched as the waters receded back into the ocean, allowing the next wave of sea a chance to kiss the shore. He leaned back on his arms, looked up at the skies and smiled to himself, his deep blue eyes glistening in the sunlight.

All of a sudden, a huge weight landed on his back and two thin arms found their way around his neck.

"Rain!" a high pitched giggle came from the little girl who had pounced on him.

Rain chuckled and turned to the wide-eyed pink haired three year old. He ruffled her hair, messing up her small pigtails. "Hey, Serah." She replied with a few more giggles and a huge grin.

Rain stood up and dusted the sand off his hands and Bermuda shorts.

"Where's your sister?" He looked around.

"Rain…?" little Serah looked up at him.

"Huh?" Rain smiled at the little girl.

"Piggyback! Piggyback!" She stretched out her hands towards him, to which he instinctively knelt down to let her climb onto his back.

As he stood back up, he noticed that the Farrons had joined his parents under the huge umbrella that they had earlier set up.

"Ready to go, Serah?" Rain grinned.

"Go, go horsey!" Serah squealed, as Rain took off, running towards the umbrella - small clouds of sand flying at his feet. "This is fun!"

**_Fun._**

* * *

The distant patter of the rain on the windows created a depressing atmosphere. Rain, with arms crossed, smiled as he gazed at the streets below, remembering the things of the past. He watched the umbrellas bobbing up and down, as the people of Cocoon made their way about their daily lives.

_Even the Capital City of Eden looks sad on a rainy day._

The weather was getting gloomier; the skies darken, and started to rumble. Rain shook his head.

_Too much of the past, can make you lose track of the present._ He reminded himself.

He looked up, just in time to catch a burst of lightning flying down from the sky, ending off with a booming clap of thunder. It started to pour.

_Rain. Just like my name…_ Rain whispered.

* * *

"It's Rain. Just like your name…" Rain looked up at the pink haired girl standing before him. She was drenched–wearing a thin white cotton blouse and khaki shorts. She was smiling.

She closed her eyes and lifted her head, allowing the heavy drops of rain to wash down her face. The sides of her mouth raised a little.

He turned his gaze to the trees in the far distance behind her. "Depressing…" he murmured.

"It's refreshing!" She looked back down at him, her short wet pink hair stuck to her face.

"I bring grief wherever I go." Rain's head dropped between his knees.

"Your parents' death was not your fault."

"That's what they all say. Accusing eyes. I saw them, at the funeral. Those pitiful eyes. Pretending to care... they blame me! T-they blame me..."

"You blame yourself. No one else does." The pink haired girl turned away and walked a few steps forward.

"Fine.. then it's pity. Why does my name have to represent sadness..."

"A depressing one aren't you? Your name has nothing to do with it." She turned back to look at Rain. "Remember what you said to me six years ago?"

Rain paused.

"Do you remember?"

Rain refused to answer.

"Without rain... there wouldn't be life. Your name represents life, Rain. Not death." She bent down to look him straight in the eyes. "Besides, without you, I would have one less reason to smile." She flashed him her biggest smile.

Rain couldn't help but break out into laughter – he knew she was trying her hardest to cheer him up. He stood and looked straight into her light blue eyes.

"Did I say something funny?" she clearly looked confused.

He shook his head, smiled and pulled her into a hug – both soaked in the rain. She wasn't quite sure how to react, and stood as stiff as a log, her arms by her side.

"Thank you…" he whispered.

She softened. "You're finally smiling."

Rain nodded, and held her even tighter. She could feel him shivering. She lifted her hands and gently placed them on his back. The feeling felt familiar. Yes, familiar.

_It was similar to that day six years ago, under the heavy rain. Except back then, it was her whose tears could not stop flowing. She remembered clinging onto him so tightly, crying into his shirt, and he just stood there, holding her until she stopped – not saying a single word, except for two - "Be strong."_

_They were both five then. Her father had just passed away._

"Claire."

His voice jolted her back. She felt embarrassed about thinking back to that day.

"You're the best friend I've ever had."

A smile crept onto her face. "Rain. I'm the only friend you've ever had."

He chuckled. "You're one to talk Miss Farron."

Claire shoved him back playfully. "Whatever, Rain Kalen."

**_Kalen._**

* * *

"Captain Kalen!"

Rain turned away from the window towards the voice. A young scarlet haired female Sergeant in a Black Advent uniform stood outside the open door, panting.

"Amber."

She took that as permission to enter. "Rain, I hear you're leaving. Is that true?"

"Is that any way to address your commanding officer?" A husky deep voice cut in before Rain could answer.

Rain walked to the front of his desk. "It's perfectly alright Grey. You guys should know better than anyone - I don't care for titles."

A tall well built slightly aged soldier walked through the door and playfully pushed Amber's head to the side. His scars could be seen beneath the unkempt grey stubble that was growing on his jaw.

"Hey stop it Old Man!" She whined.

"Looks like we've all found out at the same time huh…?" A clean cut blue haired soldier in a crisp black lieutenant's uniform and another soldier in a black sweatshirt, camouflage pants and heavy black boots walked in together.

Rain nodded. "Krenin. Falk."

The soldiers closed the door behind them and settled down in the small office.

"When were you going to tell us?" the feisty 19 year-old Amber spoke up.

* * *

**_"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL US?"_**

Hearing her shout felt like a dagger in his heart.

Rain looked up into the pair of light blue eyes that he always found himself lost in. "I didn't know either. They say I've been summoned by the Guardian Corps headquarters."

Lightning rolled her eyes and turned away. "Whatever. Just go."

"Light…" Serah stood beside her older sister, trying to ease up the situation.

"Serah, they're all the same." She snapped back. "They'll always leave. We cannot trust anyone else."

"Damn it Light! It's not like I have a choice!"

"You're right. You don't. I'll protect Serah. I'll protect this family! I have been anyway!" Lightning hugged Serah close.

Rain sighed. "Claire…"

"My name is Lightning."

"Claire!"

"Stop it." She snapped.

"I'm sorry I have to leave." Rain continued. "I'm sorry I can't be here to protect you or Serah anymore…" he forced back his tears. He thought it unfitting for a sixteen year old to cry.

Serah broke free from Lightning and ran towards Rain. "Rain…!" She flung her arms around him. "Don't forget us…" she whispered.

Lightning softened at those words.

Rain nodded slowly and held Serah tight; almost as if he were afraid to let her go. "I'll never forget. You'll always be in my heart Serah." He said, putting his hand on her head.

Tears started to swell in Lightning's eyes, the feeling of pain from losing her mother came back, that small fear reminded her that she would have to grow up - to carry the name Lightning with pride, to be there for Serah.

She turned away so that he would not see her tear. "Just go."

"Lightning..."

His voice made her want to break down and cry but she chose to ignore him. Just go already...

All of a sudden, she felt two strong arms wrap around her shoulders. "Be strong..." he whispered.

Taken by surprise, she reached for his arm. She couldn't stop it; her face was soon wet with tears.

He just held her in silence, until he was sure she would be alright.

_When did he become so strong?_ She wondered.

Wasn't she was always the strong one? She would have to be. For Serah, she would have to...

**_"BE STRONG."_**

* * *

Rain loved his team. Advent. They were an elite division of the Guardian Corps.

Only the best of the best were selected.

Alpha Genesis, the strongest, secret team of soldiers in Advent, commonly called "92nd" for cover, were sent to Grand Pulse to learn of the world below - their true duties were unknown to the majority of the Guardian Corps and PSICOM - as Assassin Scouts.

They had been fighting together for three years now, and were inseparable.

"I'm heading home." Rain picked up the Black Blaze Edge Saber from his desk and ran his finger across the etched words: "Genesis - Live. Be Strong."

He sighed and sheathed it. Forcing a smile, he turned to his team mates.

"Amber," he called out, tossing her a thick envelope. "Send this up to HQ for me will you?"

She caught it in mid-air. "Rain... is this-"

"It's the profiles of the Guardian Corp Soldiers i'm recommending to recruit into Advent. God knows we could use some fresh blood around here." he explained, crossing his arms.

Amber opened the envelope and pulled out the first profile.

"Wait... Sh- she's in the Guardian Corp...?"

"Who?" Grey looked over Amber's shoulder. "Ah! It really is her!"

"I'm guessing it's that girl isn't it? The one you always talk about..." Falk added, arms crossed.

Rain nodded. "Yes."

"Lightning...from the Bodhum Security Regiment." Krenin stated as a matter of factly. "HQ has been observing her for awhile now. They have been keen on getting her on board for the longest time - perfect track record, exceptional training grades... She'd fit right in."

The other three stared at Krenin in disbelief. "And how would you know all of this?" Amber questioned.

"A good lieutenant always keeps his feelers out for information. Besides, she's famous. Any regular Guardian Corp soldier would know Sergeant Lightning Farron from the Bodhum Security Regiment. But of course..." Krenin sat on Rain's desk. "Our team has been on Pulse far too long to have heard the latest news on GC Cocoon."

"I'm impressed Krenin..." Rain chuckled. "Oh and by the way, HQ has had their 'feelers' on you as well..."

"Sir...?"

Rain turned to Krenin and saluted. "I wish you all the best, Captain Krenin Garden."

Krenin scrambled to stand upright. "Wait, Rain...!"

"We all knew Krenin... We had our 'feelers' out as well." Amber laughed and playfully saluted. "I-i mean Captain Garden."

"You watch it, soldier." Krenin said with a grin.

"I know you'll do a good job in leading this team forward." Rain gave Krenin a pat on the shoulder. "Well, this office is now yours..." He continued, motioning to the small office. "Although... you'd probably not spend enough time here to enjoy it."

Grey walked over and grabbed Rain up into a bear hug. "You, little boy..." he growled, ruffling Rain's hair. "I've seen you grow up... From the first day you entered the Guardian Corps - you scrawny fella, you..."

"Grey-!"

"Now you go be a man!" Grey said in a gruff voice, landing a punch on Rain's shoulder. "Go home and tell that girl you love her!"

"Grey... she's like a sister-"

"Now don't you start with that nonsense! We've all seen you. Every single time you talk about her, your eyes light up like the Fireworks Festival on Bodhum."

Falk nodded in agreement. "And whenever we finish a conversation about her, you always have this grin plastered onto your face... creeps me out."

"And... whenever you think of home,"Krenin added. "you become melancholic-"

"And you're no longer as cheerful!" Amber cut in.

"Guys..!" Rain was speechless. He never knew that he was that easy to read.

Krenin nudged Rain. "And 'red head' here, has always had a crush on you."

"No I do not!" Amber tried to keep a straight face, but her ears turned a bright pink.

Everyone burst out laughing.

When the laughter died down, a comfortable silence descended upon the room.

"Young man," Grey placed his hands on Rain's shoulders. "It has been an honor to fight with you. I see how much you resemble your father - a man of honor, wisdom and strength. You may even surpass him one day. He may not be here now, but I betcha he's proud of you."

Rain gave Grey a quick hug and a slap on the back. "Thank you Grey. Guys..." He looked around the room. "I'll miss you all."

"You'd better!" Amber crossed her arms.

"Go change the world Commander." Falk raised his arm into a salute, and the rest of the team followed.


	2. Chapter 2: Present

**Chapter Two: Genesis**

_The start of something new. There's always a place to begin._

* * *

Rain took in a deep breath as he stepped out of the train station. The salty seawater scent reminded him that he was really home, and of how much he missed it.

"Captain!" A lanky young lad in a standard white Guardian Corp uniform called out and waved furiously from across the street, breaking Rain from his thoughts.

"Captain Rain Kalen! Over here!"

_"I'm no longer a Captain... and yet, I guess someone got wind of me returning home."_ Rain softly shook his head and made his way toward the young soldier.

"Sir!" The young soldier saluted.

"At ease soldier, I'm no longer in the forces."

The soldier relaxed. "I know sir, but it still is an honor to meet you."

Rain raised his eyebrows.

"Captain Rain Kalen of the 92nd Advent Regiment. Your name has travelled far and wide all across Cocoon, especially in Bodhum, sir."

"Why is that?" Rain was clearly puzzled.

" W-well, it is known that the 92nd Advent Regiment is the strongest and most elite of the Guardian Corps, and that they are only a team of _five_. All of them are hand picked out of the hundreds of thousands of soldiers, and to think that their leader is one of Bodhum's own-"

"Wait-" Rain cut in. "How do you know all of this?"

The soldier flashed the ex-Captain a big smile. "The GC Weekly, sir! The Guardian Corp's very own internal magazine! It has all the latest news on what goes on within the GC. I've collected every issue from when I first joined, to date! The very first issue I held was the one that had your younger self on it's cover, when you first got promoted into the 92nd! You are our inspiration!"

Rain tried to focus on what the 'fan-girling' young soldier was saying. The whole idea about being in a magazine - there even being a magazine in the first place, with him on it, was an entirely strange and embarrassing concept to him.

"This is the latest issue, sir! You're on the front cover again!" He excitedly pulled out a slightly crumpled magazine from his back pocket, and presented it to Rain.

Rain cautiously took the magazine.

True enough. He was on the front cover, in his full black Advent uniform, holding his Blaze Edge in one hand while blocking an oncoming soldier's attack with the other. The entire 'photograph' seemed frozen in time. Across its cover were plastered with the words: "Advent's Strongest Regiment Leader Returns Home." in bright mustard yellow.

_How on earth did they get this photo?_ Rain was at a loss for words. _I feel like I've been unknowingly stuck in a television series for the past three years. Every mission a brand new episode?_ He sighed and shook his head. At that thought, Krenin's smug face came to mind. "So... this is what you meant by "Feelers" huh Krenin...?" he mumbled.

There were really a lot of things he didn't know about his ex- teammates.

"S-sir...? Are you alright?" the eager young soldier looked concerned.

Rain snapped out of it. "Yes. I'm fine. Thank you."

"I-i apologize for the bad state the magazine is in. This morning while I was reading this before duty, Sergeant Fallon came over and snatched it from my hands."

"Sergeant Fallon?"

"Yes. Sergeant Lightning Fallon, sir. The other soldiers and I were talking about your returning which was mentioned in the magazine. I opened it to read aloud, and all of a sudden Sergeant Fallon walked over and swiftly snatched it out of my hand. After glancing at the cover, she quickly threw it back, mumbled a word of "thanks" and left."

Rain returned the magazine to the soldier, slightly embarrassed about seeing himself on a magazine, and carefully considering the prospect that Lightning already knew that he was on his way home.

"What's your name soldier?" Rain stretched out his hand for a handshake.

"T-troy Englestazh, Sir."

"Troy, who sent you here to meet me? Don't you have patrol duty?" Rain slung his canvas sack across his shoulder.

The young soldier straightened up. "Lieutenant Amodar has sent me sir. He would like the honor of dining with you."

_Dining with me?_

"Well, tell him i'll have to reject his offer. I'm no longer a Captain in the Guardian Corps. There is no need for such introductions." Rain started to walk off.

"W-wait, but s-sir!" The soldier fumbled and ran after Rain.

"Team NORA's Cafe!" Rain shouted.

"S-sir?" the young soldier caught up.

"If your Lieutenant would like to have a word with me, he may find me there this evening. You know the place?" Rain stopped to look at the young soldier.

The soldier nodded. "Yes Sir. It's that cafe run by a group of-"

"Yes, thats the one." Rain cut in. "Oh, and," he continued before heading off again, "Thank you for coming to meet me, Troy."

"Sir..?"

"Call me Rain." Rain flashed a quick smile at the slightly confused soldier, and made his way down the ever familiar streets of the Seaside City of Bodhum.

* * *

Serah scribbled down the last two lines of her assignment and leaned back in her chair. "Glad that's done..." She said aloud - watching the ceiling fan spin.

A light knocking broke the afternoon silence.

Serah sat up in her chair. "Coming!" she replied.

"Bodhum hasn't changed much, has it?" the tall black haired stranger commented when Serah opened the door. He was looking out at the ocean, his hands in his pockets.

"Umm-" Serah started.

"Hey, Serah-" the stranger turned around and paused, his eyes widening.

"Serah! You've grown!" He grinned. "Five years, isn't it? Ah, five years-"

Serah gasped when she recognized the tall gentleman.

"RAIN!" Without any hesitation, Serah leapt at Rain, and gave him a big hug. "You're finally home!"

Rain returned the hug. "Yeah. It's good to be home."

She giggled. "It's so good to see you! We've missed you!"

"I've missed you both so much!" Rain pulled away. "Hey, you haven't already gotten a boyfriend, have you...?"

Serah was stunned at the question.

"You're grown to be so pretty," Rain continued. "I'm sure a ton of boys would-" He noticed her blushing, and his eyes widened. "No.. You've found one?"

Serah nodded sheepishly.

"Ah. Let's see..." Rain put one of his big hands on her head and laughed. "Now what has happened to the little scrawny girl that always needed protecting?"

"Well, she's grown up now!" Serah lightly punched his shoulder and laughed along with him.

* * *

_He's coming back._ Lightning was lost in her thoughts. _It's been five years..._

"Farron!"

Lightning snaped back to the present, realizing that her commanding officer was giving her a queer look.

"Not thinking about men are you..?"

"No Sir. I would never-"

The plump man broke out into guffaws. "I'm just teasing! You're our best soldier, Sergeant Farron. I know you'd do the job well."

"Yes Sir."

At that moment, a young soldier came running in. "Lieutenant Amodar, I have a message from your guest."

"Right then. Give me a moment, Sergeant."

Lightning nodded and focused her attention to the security plans.

_Guest?_ She found herself wondering. _It couldn't be him, could it?_ She thought to herself as she looked at the routes for patrol. _No, it con't be. What business could the Lieutenant possibly have with him?_

"Sergeant Farron." Her superior's voice took her attention off the plans. "Are you free this evening?"

"Sir-?"

"I would like you to accompany me to meet a guest of mine. He's a fine young soldier. Perhaps you would be able to find some... common interests." Lieutenant Amodar winked.

Lightning sighed. Her Lieutenant was always trying to hook her up with other soldiers. "It's important that you find a good man Farron." was what he would always say. She knew that he was merely trying to look out for her, and she looked up to the man.

"Yes Sir, I''d be honored." She wouldn't let him down.

* * *

Rain settled down at a table set by the edge of the Cafe, facing the ocean. The sun was now a light shade of orange and the cafe was slowly filling up with patrons. He watched as the locals gathered in small groups, chilling and chatting over a glass of cold lager beer.

"One glass of Bodhum's Brew."

Rain looked up. "I didn't or-"

"It's on the house." The dark haired waitress smiled and placed the glass on the table. "After all," she continued, "It's not everyday an Advent soldier from Bodhum returns home."

Rain chuckled. "Thanks."

"You haven't forgotten me have you? It's been four years at least..." the waitress took the seat opposite Rain.

He furrowed his brow.

"I'm Lebreau... Remember? Lebreau..." She said, pointing to herself.

"Lebreau?" Rain exclaimed. "I remember you shorter, and less... umm.." he said, trying to keep his eyes off her chest.

"Tsk. Who knew you would have become such a pervert!" She chided, holding her serving tray in front of her.

Rain laughed and blushed a little, realizing the slightly awkward situation he had put himself in. "I'm not! I swear." His expression quickly turned serious. "You guys have just... grown up, I guess..." He turned to look at the waters gently lapping onto the shore.

He remembered the last time he had come here. It was a 3 hour stop-over, and his team had decided to look for a Cafe to rest at, before they had to again depart for training.

* * *

_"Let's look for somewhere nice that's by the sea!" He remembered Amber suggesting. "After all, Bodhum is a sea side city! We may never get the chance to see a sunset by the sea again!" she squealed._

_"You're from Bodhum aren't you?" Falk said, as the four trainees made their way out of the train station. "Why don't you show us a little of your city? We may not have time to visit your family, but-"_

_"No time!" Amber exclaimed. "Let's just go look for a Cafe!"_

_Krenin sighed. "Little girls..."_

_To which she retorted. "Hey! Who're you calling a "Little Girl"? You, Little boy!"_

_Rain and Falk burst out laughing._

_After 10 minutes of wandering along the shore, the trainees chanced upon a small bar cafe, just by the beach._

_"Perfect! I love this place!" Amber squealed as she ran into the shop and the rest of the guys followed._

_"Hmm, you guys soldiers?" A tall blonde short haired teenager leaned over the bar counter._

_Rain stepped forward. "Yeah, trainees from Advent. We're just stopping over before we head out again for training."_

_"Ah... Haha." He laughed. "Well, welcome to Team NORA's Cafe! I'm Snow!" He introduced, stretching out his arm._

_"Rain. And these are my teammates: Amber, Krenin and Falk." Rain replied, gripping Snow's hand in a firm handshake._

_"A pleasure." Snow chuckled._

_"Customers?"A short, black haired girl suddenly came running out from the small kitchen. "Customers!" she squealed._

_"Calm yourself Lebreau!" A dark skinned buff teenager followed right behind her. "We don't want you scaring away our customers!"_

_"Shut up Gadot!" She retorted._

_Snow laughed. "As I was saying... We may be small, but feel free to drop by anytime you're back in Bodhum! We've probably got the best food in town here, and we're proud of it!" He said grinning - arms akimbo._

* * *

"Snow would be happy to hear you're back." Lebreau said, looking straight at Rain. "How long will you be back for?"

"Probably forever. I'm back for good." Rain replied, taking a sip of beer.

"Wow, really? I'm sure Serah must be really excited!"

"Serah..?" Rain quickly turned his attention back to Lebreau. "You know Serah?"

"Well, yeah..." Lebreau flashed a cheeky grin. "She's the bosses-"

"Rain!" A heavy hand landed on on Rain's shoulder. "Good to see you man!" Snow cut in.

"Hey, Snow!" Rain looked up at the towering blonde and grabbed Snow's outstretched hand grinning. "You haven't changed one bit."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Snow chuckled. "Anyway, I'll get right back to ya. I've got some errands to run!" He said, running off before Rain could reply.

"And I've got to get back behind the counter." Lebreau stood up and winked. "Enjoy your beer!"

Rain raised his glass and smiled back at Lebreau. "Thanks."

As he watched Lebreau make her way back, Rain took a sip of his beer and turned back to look at the red sunset - smiling at the view.

_It feels good to finally be back home._


	3. Chapter 3: Change

**Chapter Three: Change**

_Change. You cannot stop it._

* * *

The entrance to the Cafe was bursting full of people. Patrons had started to sit on the sand, enjoying drinks and snacks, by the water.

"He must be in here, somewhere." Amodar grunted.

Lightning quickly scanned the beach. "Who exactly are you meeting here, sir?"

"Let's check inside." Amodar replied - completely ignoring the inquiry - and started his way up the stairs into the overly crowded bar.

Lightning kept close to her Lieutenant. Her hand set on the handle of her blade gun, ready to whip it out at any moment the situation required.

They patiently weaved in and out of the crowd, and in the mix of sweat and incessant background noise, she spotted him - in a white cotton shirt, his sleeves folded up above his elbow. He was looking out at the dark waters, obviously deep in thought.

_What's he doing here?_

Momentarily lost in her thoughts, she soon realized that he had turned to look in her direction. Overcome by a sudden panic, she quickly ducked her head between the other customers, and quickly stopped herself.

_"What are you doing Light? Why are you hiding?" _She chided herself.

She straightened up and remembered that she was here with her Lieutenant... if only she could figure out where he had gone.

"Farron!" A distinct voice rang out from the tables close to the front of the cafe, causing Lightning to spin around.

As suspected, the Lieutenant's guest was the ex-Captain. She watched as her Superior exchanged handshakes with taller man, and squeezed her way to the table.

The two just stood and observed each other in silence.

"Ah haha! Captain, this is my most trusted soldier, Sergeant Lightning Fallon." said Amodar, cutting through the seemingly awkward silence. "You might have heard of her."

"Ah, yes sir. I have. I've heard really good things in fact." He nodded at her.

"Yes, yes! She is exceptional!" Amodar continued, not sensing the slight air of tension between the two old friends. "And Farron! Meet Captain Rain Kalen of the -"

"92nd Advent Regiment. I have heard about him sir." Lightning politely cut in.

"Actually sir, with all due respect, the rank of Captain has been left behind in Capital Eden. I no longer deserve its title." Rain respectfully corrected.

"Nonsense, young man! You've worked hard to attain that rank, and we'd best give you, at the very least, the respect you're due." Amodar lightly rebuked.

To that, Rain had no further response, but instead changed the subject. "Please, take a seat. Tonight's meal will be on me." he smiled, motioning to Lightning and Amodar to take the two seats right across the table.

* * *

The meal went by relatively quickly, with Amodar and Rain engaged in a one sided animated conversation about the Guardian Corps. Lieutenant Amodar was as jovial as always, and excited about his work, while Rain seemed a little distracted, and always replied to the point and as politely as possible.

_Odd conversation._ Observed the pink haired sergeant as she fleeted between quietly observing her old friend and listening in to their exchange. She stirred her cold cup of coffee for the umpteenth time and took a sip, closing her eyes as she savored its flavour. _Bodhum's special coffee blend. Her favorite._

_But it's turn cold_. She thought to herself and opened her eyes.

She watched the whole scene between the two men with minimal interest. Eventually, her eyes settled on the young man sitting before her, inadvertently gazing at his well defined, cleanly shaven jaw. Before she knew it, she was taking in every part of the 'new' him. From his short, disheveled jet black hair, gently sweeping over his calm eyebrows to his deep blue eyes glimmering under his long eye lashes.

_Was he always this handsome?_ She pondered, taking another sip of her coffee.

It soon came to her realization that both her dinner companions were now silently watching her, as if waiting for a response. Lightning blinked.

"Farron," Amodar began. "Won't you agree that the Captain here would be a valuable asset to our team, should he decide to join us?"

Without waiting for a response, Rain interjected. "Sir, with all due respect, I would like some time to consider your generous offer. However, before I do give you my reply, please allow me to enjoy a little more of Bodhum. I hope you are in no hurry to pull a new member on board?" he said with a charming smile.

Amodar guffawed. "Alright soldier. Take your time to think it through." He energetically patted Rain's shoulder. "Not too long though. The team is excited at the possible prospect of you joining us."

"I will get back to you as soon as possible." Rain nodded in reply.

"Alright then! I'd best take my leave." Amodar chirped, glancing at his watch. "Thank you for the meal soldier. It was an honor dining with you." He said, standing up.

"The honor is all mine sir." Rain responded, standing up to see him off.

"Oh, and Sergeant,"

"Sir." Lightning stood up as well.

"I'm giving you a day off tomorrow." Amodar discreetly winked.

Lightning raised her eyebrows "Sir?"

"Why don't you take the time to show our Captain here around. Since he hasn't been back for awhile, it might be good to reacquaint him with the city?"

"But Sir-" she retorted.

"Lieutenant Amodar, I am thankful, but I am pretty sure I can find my own way aroun-" Rain interrupted.

"No buts! I insist, Captain! And I won't take no for an answer." Amodar waved them off. "Now you behave, soldiers." he chuckled and left.

* * *

Rain sank back into his chair. The change of events were a little too sudden, and a little awkward. "You sure have an interesting commanding officer." he sighed, gazing at the ceiling.

"That's Lieutenant Amodar for you. He's a fantastic soldier, but he's got a quirky humorous side. He's serious when the situation calls for it, and he always looks out for me. I respect him." Lightning replied, her face showing no signs of emotion, as she stared out at the moonlight shimmering on the surface of the still waters at the shore.

"Well, I'm happy for you."

"Hm?" Lightning turned her attention back to Rain.

"You seem to be really enjoying your work." a smile crept onto his face, "and i'm glad that you're happy." he continued, leaning forward and taking another sip of his beer.

"Its... rewarding..." a small hint of a smile appeared on her face.

Rain propped his chin on his hand and gazed into the eyes of his old friend. _Always the ever purposeful girl isn't she?_

"What?" She had noticed her companion's eyes literally stuck on her. "Is there something on my face?"

_You haven't changed..._

"You've gotten prettier." was what came out instead.

_Shoot! That came out wrong! Damn it Rain. Now you sound like a pervert._

Lightning however, remained unfazed. "Thanks. You look good yourself."

_That was not exactly the reaction I had expected._ Rain laughed inside. "Well, thanks, I guess." he replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Let's go." Lightning stood up abruptly and prepared to leave.

"O...kay..." Rain stood up as well. "Where are we going exactly?"

"I'm just following orders. I'm taking you around the city." She replied straight to the point, avoiding his eyes.

_She sure is dedicated. And here I thought the Lieutenant was just joking._

"You coming or what?" Lighting called out to him from the cafe entrance. Clearly she intended to obey the Lieutenant's orders, and was not allowing Rain any escape; not that he minded.

* * *

_God, that was embarrassing. I can't believe the Lieutenant set me up like that._ Lightning folded her arms and patiently waited at the base of the steps leading up to the cafe entrance, and snorted.

"Hey Lebreau! Thanks for the meal!" She distantly heard Rain shouting from within the cafe.

"Come back anytime!" A higher pitched voice shouted back a reply.

"Sorry," Rain jogged up to Lightning. "Had to pay the bill."

"Friends of yours?" Lightning questioned, her eyes glued to the dark horizon.

"Sort of... they're more like acquaintances I guess..." Rain dug his hands into his pockets and smiled.

_Tsk. When did he get so laid back about things?_ Lightning sighed. _Wait, was he always this laid back?_ She wondered.

* * *

_"Hey Claire!" Rain ran after the pink haired girl. She spun around with an indignant look on her face._

_"Heh.." Rain chuckled, scratching his head and put his hands into his pockets. "You've gotta take a chill pill. Relax a little."_

_She rolled her eyes. "My name is Lightning."_

_"Well, I liked Claire better." He grinned._

_She was always put at ease with his smile._

_"W-well, go find another Claire then!" Lightning spun around and ran off in the other direction. "I'm Lightning! If you don't like it then-"_

_"Okay, okay..." Rain sighed, giving in with a smile still stuck on his face. "I'm sorry Lightning." He apologized, catching up to her._

_"Hmph!" She stopped in her tracks._

_"I think Lightning goes better with Rain anyway." He said, chuckling and grinning from ear to ear._

_"Whatever." Lightning averted his eyes and walked back in the direction they came, brushing past him._

_"You still need to chill!" He shouted after her._

* * *

_Yes. He was always the laid back one, especially after Mom..._

"What are you thinking about Light?" Rain's voice disrupted her train of thought.

"Nothing." Lighting spun on her heels and walked off. "Let's get going."

_I've never let others know of my thoughts and feelings, and I'm not about to start with him. _She thought, with a firm resolve.

* * *

Something was up; Rain just knew it. He had known Lightning far too long for it to just be a simple "nothing", but he knew better than to pursue the matter, especially since he hadn't seen her in the past five years.

_Something might have changed after all. _


	4. Chapter 4: Moments

**Chapter Four: Moments**

_Moments. There are moments in time that one cannot change, nor can they forget. It's fleeting. Like a gust of wind that blows and never comes back. For who can tell where the wind blows, or from whence it came, or to where it shall go? You only feel it, when the moment comes your way, and leaves a lingering trace of its presence. These moments change the course of history._

* * *

The pair made their way into the bright lights of Center Square Bodhum. The massive malls emanated multiple colors into the dark skies.

"This place looks amazing at night..." Rain said, his mouth agape, like a tourist traveling for the first time.

Lightning tried to look disinterested - her arms crossed.

_Just patrol duty. Just think of it as patrol duty..._

"Oh ho ho! Look at this, Light!" Rain leapt in front of her with a dancing toy sitting on his palm. "Look, look! This is pretty cool, eh?" The toy was waving it's arms with music and lights.

_Seriously?_

"Stop acting like a kid Rain. You're embarrassing me."

"Haha." Rain laughed sheepishly. "I guess it's been awhile since I'd last had a chance to walk down streets like these. Got a little excited." He returned the toy to its shopkeeper. "You know, Light. We could head home, if you're tired and all. You don't exactly have to baby sit me. It's not like I don't know my way around."

"Just following orders." Lightning replied curtly.

"Ah, I had a feeling you'd say that." Rain smiled to himself. "Well then! Since we're probably gonna be out for awhile, i'm gonna go get us some snacks. Anything in particular you want?"

"No preferences. Whatever you choose will be fine." Lightning rolled her eyes. This is actually tougher than I thought. How am I supposed to keep a straight face around this idiot?

"Whatever I choose huh...?" Rain said thoughtfully. All of a sudden, he snapped his fingers. "You know what you remind me of, Light?" he spun around to look at her.

She replied with a glare.

"A mother." Rain finished. "You're strong, and dedicated, and you always look out for Serah like a mom. Heck, you even talk like one sometimes."

_A mother? i've had to take on that role of protecting Serah after mom died. I guess, inevitably, i might have stepped into the shoes of a mother._

* * *

"C'mon Light. Relax a little. Tell me what you'd like to drink at least." Rain encouraged her.

"An ice blended coffee." Was the most detailed description she would give him.

"O... Kay." He flashed a thumbs up and a smile. "I guess I'll pick a flavour for you. And I'll grab some of them Churros as well. You still like those don't you?"

Lightning nodded.

"Alright! I'll be right back!" he said, running off into a nearby cafe.

Lightning sighed. _Where on Cocoon does he find so much energy?_

She looked around and found herself drawn to a little black puppy by the shop window.

_Black. Just like the color his hair._ She found herself subconsciously thinking.

The puppy sat and wagged its tail, its tongue sticking out.

_You're a happy one aren't you? Just like that idiot._ She gently tapped the glass.

The little canine kept its tongue and tilted its head as if to ask, _"What are you thinking about?"_

"Well, I'm not about to tell you. Stupid Rain."

"Are you... Talking to the puppy?" Rain's voice made her jump.

"N-no. Why would I-" she stuttered, her ears turned a slight shade of pink, matching her hair.

"Do you want to buy it?" he interrupted, bending down to take a closer look. "Wow. This little guy's a wolf pup. I remember days when i've had to train amazing creatures like these. Strong little fellas."

"Not interested." Lightning crossed her arms and looked away.

"Hmm? Pity. I thought it suited you. Y'know, head strong and all..." Rain stood up and grinned.

"Who're you calling headstrong?" Lightning glared at him, and threatened to land a punch.

"Whoa! Not the coffee!" He raised the paper bag in front of him in defense, laughing.

"Tsk." Lightning rolled her eyes and lowered her arm.

"Anyway, you sure you don't want the puppy? He's pretty cute." Rain turned his head to look at the pup.

It stood up and wagged its tail in excitement. "Pick me! Pick me!"

Lightning glanced at the puppy. "No." She replied, walking off.

* * *

"Here you go princess!" Rain sang, passing Lightning her order. "One cup of Bodhum's Special Coffee Ice Blended!"

Lightning reluctantly took the drink from the over enthusiastic ex-soldier. "How-"

"Did I know about the coffee? I noticed you ordered the same drink at dinner, and you seemed to be enjoying it. Am I wrong? I could always go back and exchange it for another if you'd like."

"No. This is fine. Thank you."

The two sat on the street bench in silence, quietly sipping their drinks.

"Were you intending on telling us you were coming home?" Lightning broke the silence with an audible whisper.

"Hmm... It was meant to be a surprise. But... that didn't turn out too well I guess." Rain sat back in his seat and gazed into the sky. The stars were barely visible with all the street lights on.

Lightning nodded. "The magazine."

"Yeah." Rain chuckled. " I didn't even know I was featured on a magazine."

Lightning didn't respond. She took another sip of her caffeinated drink.

"Serah was so surprised though! She literally pounced on me! She's building up quite a punch too!" he continued, laughing. "That little all girl's grown up!"

Lightning couldn't help but stifle a small giggle. A smile crept onto her face. Just the thought of Serah's big smile always made her feel a little happier.

"Finally." Rain smiled.

Lightning turned her head to face Rain. "What?"

"Your smile." He replied casually. "I've been waiting six years to see you smile."

"What are you talking about?" Lightning blushed. "You've only been gone for five years."

Rain nodded. "That's true. But you've not smiled or laughed once in the one year after your mom passed away."

Lightning gazed at her military boots. She hadn't noticed. All her conditioning about having to grow up fast and become an adult for Serah had taken away a simple joy, and she had not even realized it.

"Rain."

"Hmm?"

"What do you intend to do, now that you're no longer with the Guardian Corps. You're not seriously considering taking up Lieutenant Amodar's offer are you?" Lightning leaned back with her elbows draped over the back of the bench. She gently swirled her cup of coffee.

"Well... I'd join if you really wanted me to." Rain winked. "Can't get enough of me can you?"

Lightning closed her eyes, and took another long sip.

"On a serious note," Rain leaned forward, his elbows propped on his knees and his eyes fixed on a group of students hanging out at the cafe across the street. "I think I might apply for a position at the high school."

"Teaching... why the change?"

"I promised myself." Rain said, tapping his cup. "The next chance I get, I'd find a job close to home. Make sure I'm close enough to watch over you and your sister. I'm never leaving you girls again. Once is enough. I can't deal with a second time."

Lightning tried to ignore his reasoning. "What will you teach?"

"Chemistry."

"Chemistry... I'm not surprised. You did ace it in your first year of high school."

Rain nodded. "And every year after that. They gave me a chance to finish university while in training."

"Hmm... I guess you do take after your mother." she said thoughtfully, opening her eyes.

"I hadn't thought about it." Rain's head dropped. "It was probably her parting gift to me, then." he said in an almost inaudible voice.

"Probably."

"Well!"Rain said, slapping his knees and standing up. "No point thinking about the past! It's the future we can change!" He exclaimed. "We can only learn from the past and move on." He turned to Lightning and grinned, a new found energy in his eyes.

Lightning nodded. She was impressed by his optimism. "Where on Cocoon do you find all that energy?" she joked, shaking her head.

"Purpose."

Lightning stood up. "Perhaps you're right." she said, tossing her empty cup into the nearby trash can.

* * *

"How may I help you sir?" the shop attendant was paying extra close attention to Rain, her goo goo eyes a dead giveaway.

Light folded her arms and tried to look inconspicuous. He had dragged her into another shop looking to buy something for Serah.

_"We may never get another chance!" Was his lame reasoning._

_"Aren't you going to be in Bodhum for awhile? What do you mean you won't get another chance?" Was her retort._

_"Well... Since we're here..." Was all he said in reply, with a sheepish grin on his face._

"The stuffed Chocobo please." He replied, gesturing to the gigantic stuffed yellow bird at the back of the shop.

"Ooh! For your pretty girlfriend standing there?" The attendant smiled at Lightning. Lightning averted her eyes.

"Does she look like my girlfriend?" Rain grinned.

"You look cute together!" She clapped her hands in glee.

Lightning was getting annoyed.

"Ah.. " Rain tried to stifle a laugh. "I wish." He said in an audible whisper. "She's my sister. A real beauty ain't she?" He winked.

_The idiot._ Lightning blushed.

"A pity." the shop attendant continued. "You would look amazing together!"

"Can we get on with this?" Lightning barked impatiently.

"It's for our younger sister." Rain smiled, turning on his charm. "The Chocobo, if you please."

"O-Of course." The shop attendant retrieved the toy and Lightning left the store while Rain paid for it.

* * *

"Fierce." Rain said, emerging from the store, hugging the huge bird in front of him.

"It's almost as big as you." Lightning stifled a laugh, ignoring Rain's comment.

"Isn't it?" Rain looked down at the fluffy bird with fascination, before propping it on his shoulders, supporting it by holding a wing in each hand.

"You look ridiculous."

"I think I look pretty cool with a bird on my shoulders." Rain posed like a pirate.

"Whatever. Let's go."

* * *

Lightning tried to hide her amusement at the huge yellow Chocobo in front of her bobbing up and down. She couldn't help but notice Rain's shoulder blades peeking out from the thin material of his shirt.

_He laughed. "She's my sister." He had said._

_So, I'm like a sister to him..._

_Is he really like a brother to me?_ Lightning wondered.

* * *

"Light?"

Lightning blurred to a realization. She had subconsciously grabbed Rain's shirt, and he was looking at her with concern.

"Are you okay?"

_Let go Light. Let go of his shirt._

"You wanna carry the Chocobo or something?" Rain grinned, keeping his eyes on her.

_Why won't you let go? Let go damn it..._ Lightning lowered her head to hide her embarrassment.

"Light... Are you al-"

"Am I really only just a sister to you?" She blurted out.

The awkwardness of the question slowly settled into the space between them.

"Well... sometimes you act like my mother..." Rain joked, but his smile soon faded when he realized she was serious. "You're serious..."

He sighed, taking a few seconds to ponder the question set before him.

"I'm afraid." Rain continued, turning to face Lightning.

She avoided eye contact.

"I'm afraid," He gently lifted her chin with a free hand and gazed into her eyes - trying to find some hint of what she was feeling. "of losing you."

"You didn't answer the question." she glared at him, pushing his hand aside.

"Ah. How do I say this...?" Rain closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Forget it. Forget I ever asked the question. We'll forget this ever happened." Lightning cut in, her face burning with a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment.

* * *

In one quick sweeping motion, Rain pulled Lightning towards him, and gently met his lips with hers.

For a short moment they stood - Lightning's eyes wide with surprise.

Rain gently pulled away. He sighed and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm afraid... to lose you Light. I cannot lose you, not again." He whispered, closing his eyes.

"My heart's about to leap out of my chest." Rain confessed, opening his eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't better put it into words... How I felt." He leaned in and planted a kiss on her forehead. "You were always more than just a sister, Light." He smiled.

* * *

Lightning's heart was erupting in her chest. He had caught her completely off guard, and her face felt flushed.

_W-wait._

"Wait." Lightning grabbed his wrist. "I know this is uncharacteristic of me, but at least let me tell you how I feel." She said, breathing deeply. "You... are an idiot."

Rain blinked.

"I-in many aspects." She continued after a few silent seconds, trying to gain back her composure. "Yet, my mind and my heart are always at odds."

"Light-"

Lightning looked up into Rain's deep blue eyes with a new confidence. "But the one thing I know is that I don't want to lose you." She said with a firm resolve. "Don't ever leave my side again." She pleaded, tightening her grip on his wrist, trying to keep her face void of expression.

Rain pulled her into a hug. "I promise." He whispered into her hair. "With every part of me, I promise."

Lightning pulled away and flung the stuffed Chocobo's long legs into his face. "I'm not marrying you if that's what you're thinking about."

"Ow!" Rain blinked. "That wasn't- wait. You were thinking of getting married?"

"Don't fool yourself." Lightning rolled her eyes, and strode past Rain. "Come on puppy. We have to go home." She called out, thinking of that wolf pup in the shop window.

Rain raised his eyebrow. "Did you just call me a puppy?" He enquired, watching her walk past him. "Is that what she meant my 'Don't leave my side again...?' Damn puppy." Rain mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Lightning smiled to herself, and gently placed her hand on her chest. Her heart was still beating like it was trying to find a way out.

_I trust you. I really do._

* * *

___Author's Note: I've been rolling around on the floor racking my brains for this chapter, with every cell in me screaming "Something's not right!" I was pretty sure I had it all planned out, but as writing goes, apparently, it doesn't always end up as expected. For you reader's who've got alarms going off in your head screaming "Its too fast! Too Fast!" Don't get your panties in a bunch. I've got it planned out. You'll see. ;)_


End file.
